


I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?

by ShimoRyu



Series: The Calmness and the Storms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, More tags and warnings added as they come up, Rating May Change, backstory fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimoRyu/pseuds/ShimoRyu
Summary: A backstory fic for one of my RP Blog characters over on Tumblr (@thecalmnessandthestorms). Heilyn Hraesar, old son of House Fortemps, now deemed a Heretic.Taking creative liberties with lore and such so it will not follow canon stuff precisely. Though I did do my best with lore looking into!Story title comes from Down by Jason Walker.





	I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?

The cold snow blew around the small Elezen as he walked. Lost. Afraid. And using his lance as a walking stick. By the Fury why had he chosen to go to the cliff? Had he truly been so homesick for the city proper that he let it get to him like this. 

 

“Damn it, Alphonse you fool…” he muttered to himself. “Now look what you’ve done! You’re going to die out here in the Fury’s damned snow!”

 

He wasn't much of a fighter, Alphonse never was. He was failing horribly at all his lance work lessons and just wanted to see home again for but a moment. Gaze off the cliff’s edge and maybe ease some of the heartache he felt. Yet the snow had other plans, for the blizzard swept in with no warning, leaving him lost to the whims of the weather. The howling winds and ice that hide from him the death that swooped down from above upon him. 

 

A rather large dragon who pinned him down with a claw. A creature who caused the boy’s eyes to grow wide with fear. Yes indeed death had come for him, and now there was no way he’d escape it. His hand loosed on the spear he’d been holding, letting it fall to the snow as he stared up at the beast with pleading eyes. “P-please… If you’re going to kill me, at the least make it quick.”    
  
The dragon then softened, pulling its head back a bit. Was this human pleading for his life? Was he not going to use the spear he carried? Did they not all seek to destroy? But this one, this boy… He seemed afraid, lost, in need of aid. Perhaps… perhaps he was different.    
  
Gently, Alphonse was taken into its claws. Held just tight enough that he wouldn’t fall, but not enough to cause pain or discomfort. And with that the dragon’s wings pounded against the air and it took off towards the sky, flying off into the storm much to the Elezen’s confusion. “Hey! I told you to make it quick! W-where are you taking me!?”    
  
But he received no answer. Only the sound of howling winds and wing beats until at last they came to a cave in the cliff sides. It was there Alphonse was finally dropped, safe from what would harm him outside, as the dragon curled up near the corner. Realizing he wasn’t going to get answers, but also noticing that the creature wasn’t going to hurt him, the shivering boy began to wander around to find something to make a fire. Random bits of bone and wood were scattered throughout the cave. He collected them into a pile and began to pull out his flint and steel, only for a spark from the dragon to ignite the pile before him much to the boy’s surprise. 

 

The large creature still made no sound, though Alphonse silently made note of things. Despite the large spines along its back, the dragon didn’t seem very hostile. The expression on its face was one oddly of peace, and the scales! By the Fury, the creature’s scales were beautiful! Red with an almost violet sheen in the firelight, as if its whole body were made of gemstones. This didn’t look like a harbinger of death and destruction. No, this being had the appearance of some sort of ancient guardian. A being of protection and compassion, not a bringer of fear. 

 

“Th-thank you…” Alphonse said softly causing the dragon to look up at him. With a little more confidence he raised his voice for the next statement. “Thank you saving me. I appreciate it.” 

 

The dragon was again silent, though an almost smile formed across its maw as it nodded to the boy. Yes, this one was different from the others, that was certain.    
  
“Hey, if I get some rest, will you wake me when the storm ends? I’ll need to get back to the camp, but not like this.” He received another nod from the dragon, and then after a moment’s pause, it raised its wing inviting him over. Though Alphonse chose to stay over by the rocky wall. “I’ll be fine over here, don't worry…” 

 

And with that he fell into slumber. Different so it would seem, but still bound by the ways of his people. Fow now. 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Alphonse was awoken by the feeling of something leathery brushing against him. When he opened his eyes, he was quite startled to see the dragon standing next to him, though the fear subsided when he remembered what had happened. Cautiously, he reached a hand up, and ran it along the creature’s horn, softly apologizing. “I’m sorry, that was not the proper reaction for one’s savoir.” 

 

The dragon seemed to accept it, nuzzling the hand ever so slightly before looking back towards the cave’s entrance. Alphonse thought that meant to was time to go, seeing as the sky was clear, though upon walking there he realized that one could only leave if they had wings.    
  
“Will you fly me then? And drop me off away from the eyes of Ishgard?” 

 

He received a nod from the dragon who wasted no time scooping the young one up in its claws once more. It figured he had no will to ride on the back yet, the claws were far safer. 

 

Though he was afraid as well, Alphonse opened his eyes after takeoff, looking down at the land below. It was beautiful, snow glistening in the light of the sun. Decorating the trees, mountain, and everything else it could with a white dusting. It looked so different from the sky than it it on the ground. So much smaller. It almost made him wish he could fly too, but that was a thought swiftly suppressed.    
  
It wasn’t long now before the pair reached the ground, and the dragon carefully set the boy down. Making sure no harm had come to him before preparing to leave once more. “Thank you, once again. I mean it.” The dragon then gave him another nod, and faint almost smile as its wings beat against the air and carried it off. Alphonse knowing it was unlikely he would ever see the creature again.

 

Though a new resolve formed in his mind. A dangerous resolve for a son of Ishgard. Why would a dragon, deemed so dangerous and lethal by their faith, decide to save him? Why would one show him kindness? Something just quite wasn’t right. Something he  _ needed  _ to get to the bottom of.    
  
A dangerous plan. A dangerous plan indeed. 


End file.
